As cyberattacks have evolved overtime, more and more complex cybersecurity systems have been developed to defend against the evolving cyberattacks. However, one consequence to these complex cybersecurity systems is that they may be computationally intensive and slow. These cybersecurity systems may be poor at analyzing data communications for a cyberattacks in a timely manner. Additionally, many internet services require real time or near real time responses to client communications and conducting rigorous analysis of every internet communication is unfeasible or unrealistic. Furthermore, these internet services often handle large quantities of data received for a large number of client devices. A computational intensive cybersecurity system could easily be overloaded by having to analyze a large number of client communications conducted simultaneously. This also opens the system up to certain forms of cyberattacks focused on overloading a system, such as a distributed denial of service attack. Thus, it would be desirable if there were a system that quickly detected certain types of cyberattacks to reduce the load on a more computationally intensive cybersecurity system. The embodiments disclosed below address this desire and also provide other advantages.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.